The Events After Skyfall
by RebaForever15
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SKYFALL. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT DON'T READ JUST YET.
1. Chapter 1

**The ending to Skyfall nearly destroyed me. So thanks to fanfiction I can write my own. Pheww. Enjoy xxx**

**The Events After Skyfall**

Bond's pleasure as he threw the knife into Silva's back and saw him fall to the ground didn't last long as he looked straight ahead at M and saw the pain in her face. The small groan that escaped from her lips as she fell in slow motion. Bond just managing to catch her in his arms. The first thing he notice was the blood suddenly covering his own hands and M's pale complextion.

"Why didn't you tell Kincade you were hurt".

"I didn't want to be a bother". She whispered.

"M for god sake. We need to get you to hospital. Kincade. Do you still have that god almighty LandRover of yours".

"Just out the back. Give me a minute son". he replied. Leaving M and Bond alone.

"M. Come on. You need to keep your eyes open".

"It's too late for me Bond. You got him".

"We got him. You're not leaving me. You hear me. You're not giving up. Not after all this".

"I'm so tired". She replied. Tears forming in her eyes.

Bond sat holding her and grazing her cheek with his hand. He didn't know what to say to her. One thing he was certain of was that she wasn't going to give up. He wouldn't let her.

Kincade came rushing back into the small church with some blankets he had found in the LandRover.

"James here's some blankets to wrap around her".

"Thanks".

He wrapped them around her and with help from Kincade managed to pick her up and carry her to the car. James sat in the back of the car with M in his lap as Kincade drove them quickly to the nearest hospital. The drive seemed to take forever. Her breathing was becoming more shallow with every breath she took. Kincade could see James in the mirror and noticed the look of worry etched on his face. This woman obviousley meant a great deal to him. With that in mind Kinncade picked up speed.

When he pulled up infront of the hospital. He yelled over to 2 Doctors who were standing outside smoking. Filthy habit Kincade thought to himself. The 2 Doctors ran over to the car and glanced inside the back seat at James holding M protectively.

"Can someone go grab a trolly please quickly". One of the Doctor's yelled to a Nurse.

One of the Doctors moved inside to check M's wound and looked suspiciously at James and Kincade.

"Would one of you mind telling me what the hell happened to her".

"Well what the hell does it look like. She was shot. Just help her. Please". James begged.

The Nurse came running out with the trolly and the 2 Doctors eased M very gently onto it. James got out of the car and stood beside M. His shirt covered in her blood. The young Nurse gave him a warm smile but he was to pre-occupied with M to even notice the young woman.

"Get her into theatre now. GO". One of the Doctor's said. Pushing M inside.

James and Kincade stood in a state of shock as the other Doctor spoke.

"My name's Dr Marshall and that was Dr Hart. I apologise for his attitude back there".

"It's fine. Really. I'm Kincade".

"Do you have a first name".

"Just Kincade".

"Okay and you are". Looking at James.

"Bond. James Bond".

"Well Mr Bond, Kincade. We're just taking her to theatre and we'll get your friend all better. What's her name".

"Her name's M". James replied.

"M what". Dr Marshall asked.

"Just M. That's all you need to know".

"Look Mr Bond. We are trying to help your friend. You could try and be a little more cooperative".

"We work for MI6. Our work is classifed. Her name's M. She's been shot. Please for god sake just save her".

"Very well Mr Bond. You and Kincade can go and wait in the relatives room. We'll let you know how she's dooing soon okay".

"Thank you Dr Marshall".

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I just want to say thank you to all of you who are reading this and all these wonderful reviews. They really make this worth writing and now I will continue xx**

**Chapter 2**

They had been sitting in the relative's room for well over 2 hours and James was beginning to lose his patience. Kincade glanced over at him and could never remember him looking so scared and hurt. Even the death of his parents had never affected him as badly as this.

"She means alot to you. Doesn't she". Kincade asked.

James looked up from the coffee cup he'd been staring at for the last half hour and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah she does. Though I'd never tell her".

"The job you do. All these killings you do on behalf of MI5. All those women you end up with. You enjoy it".

"I love my job Kincade. It makes a difference in the world. We stop the bad guys. The women are part of that".

"Do you care for these women that you sleep with".

"Not really". He replied. Bluntly.

"She's different. Your Boss. She does mean something to you, yes".

"She once called me a sexist, misogynist dinosaur. I remember thinking how much I was going to hate this woman they'd put in charge of MI5. Over time though. I dunno. We've developed an understanding. We trust each other with our lives. I'd do anything for her".

"Does she know how you feel about her".

"How do you mean".

"Come on James. It's obvious. Over time you've fallen in love with her and you didn't even realise it".

"You know what, you're right. I am. I don't think I could bare to lose her. Holding her in my arms back at the church. Everyone I've killed. All the dangerous situations I've ever been in. They were nothing. Seeing her in so much pain and the thought that she could die. It scared the shit out of me".

"Does the age difference not bother you. She's old enough to be your Mother".

"She may very well be old enough but I can assure you a mother role is far from my mind. I love her Kincade. I think I've finally found the one woman I can't live without".

"When she's recovered enough. You tell her what you just told me. Don't waste oppertunities. You deserve to be with a woman you truly care about and if that's M then you go for it".

James gave him a wicked grin and then the grin suddenly disappeared when the door to the relatives room opened. Dr Marshall walked in but his expression was hard to read which worried James.

"Mr Bond, Kincade".

"Well. How is she". James asked. Nervously.

"Well she had lost alot of blood. We had to give her a blood transfusion and we were able to remove the bullet safely. She's have a very deep scar that may never fade. However I am pleased to say that she was very lucky and that she'll make a full recovery".

"Thank god. Doc I honestly don't know how to thank you. Really. I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if we'd lost her".

"You're welcome. She's be in here for about a week and under no circumstances has she to return to work for at least another week after that. She needs rest. It's the best medicine".

"Understood. Although she'll not agree".

"I'll leave you to tell her then". Dr Marshall grinned.

"Can we see her".

"She's still out of it at the minute. Look why don't you both go home and get some rest. Get cleaned up. She doesn't need to be seeing that shirt of your's".

James glanced at his shirt and forgot about M's blood that was covering it.

"The Doc's right Son. You're no good to her looking like that. We'll find somewhere to stay. Get cleaned up and have a sleep and you can come back in the morning. Okay".

"Yeah. You're right. Okay. We'll go but I'll be back first thing".

James and Kincade got up and made their way out of the hospital and drove until they found a hotel for the night. All that kept drifting through Bond's mind was that M was alive. For that he was thankful.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say that you guys reading this are the best. You really make my day when I read your reviews and it just makes me want to update that much quicker. So thank you xxx**

**Chapter 3**

Bond stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and examined all his scars that he'd recieved during his time with MI5. In a way he felt proud of them. He aquired them doing the best he could for queen and country. He's been up for the last hour. If he was honest he's been awake most of the night. He couldn't sleep. He was just too happy. Everything was okay. The right people lived. M was going to be okay. He put a clean shirt on and came out of the bathroom to find Kincade sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"You're up early". Kincade said.

"Well I couldn't sleep. No point lying in bed when I could be doing something productive".

"Do you want to go alone. Give you time to talk".

"You don't mind".

"Don't be silly lad. Ofcourse I don't. Anyway I was looking through this paper last night and I saw a cottage not far from here available for rent. M's in no conditon to be travelling back to London and I now need a new place to live. The cottage will be a good place for her to recouperate and it's peaceful. Hopefully you shouldn't get into too much trouble there".

"You're a good man Kincade. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch the last few years".

"No need to apologise. You have a life to lead".

"I don't think I actually thanked you for yesterday. Without your help M and I wouldn't have made it. You did a great job".

"Thanks lad. Actually I quite enjoyed myself. Couldn't do it for a living like you two though. Go on. Go see M and I'll get this cottage sorted".

"Thanks Kincade". Bond smiled. As he walked out.

James walked out into the cool fresh morning. A little chilly but it felt nice. He got into the car and drove to the hospital. When he got there, he noticed Dr Hart at the reception desk chatting up one of the nurses.

"Dr Hart. Good morning". James smiled. Politely.

"Mr Bond. How are you today".

"Very well thank you".

"Look Mr Bond. I'd like to apologise for my attitude yesterday. Dr Marshall has informed me that you're MI5. You people do a good job. I'm sorry I was very rude".

"You saved M. You have nothing to apologise for Doc". James smiled.

"Thank you for that. I assume you're here to see her".

"Is she awake".

"She woke up a few hours ago. She's still a little tired but that's to be expected. She's in the room at the end of the hall there. Room 103". Dr Hart pointed.

"Thanks". James smiled.

James walked down the hall and came to the door of room 103. He looked through the window at M. She looked alot better than she did the day before. He suddenly felt very nervous. He'd let his guard down yesterday as he held her. Cried with her. She had seen things in him she had never witnessed first hand before. He opened the door and walked in. Quietly closing the door behind him. She was in a single room which was good as he didn't particularly want an audience when he spoke to her. He walked over to the bed and she looked up at him. The daylight bouncing of her soft skin. He gave her a small smile and took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling M".

"Sore but alive. Thanks to you".

"I didn't do anything. The Doctors did all the work".

"You killed Silva. I'd most certainly be dead if you hadn't killed him". She whispered.

"I'm just glad it's over. That you're okay".

"What about you". She questioned.

"What about me". He asked. Confused.

"Your family home just burned to the ground".

"Skyfall hasn't been my home for a very long time. I've moved on. There a far more important thing's in life than a house".

"Do you have concussion Bond. You're sounding very sentimental".

"You nearly died M".

"All part of the job. Isn't that what you say".

"When I'm talking about me, yes. Not where you're concerned. I don't think you realise how much you mean to me".

"If you class me as a bloody mother figure to you like Mallory did. I'll kill you myself".

"That couldn't be further from my mind. After yesterday's events I realised how much you mean to me. When I held you in my arms and you were crying".

"So were you. That didn't go unnoticed". She winked.

"Okay, yes. I was too. I couldn't bare it if I lost you".

"Would Gareth Mallory really be that bad a replacement".

"What. No. M I'm not talking about professionally".

"I'm sorry Bond. Either I'm still a bit drugged up or I've completely lost the tread of this converstion".

"I'm in love with you M"

To Be Continued...

**Speacial thanks to LtColonelScott and Riecke. Your reviews make me so happy xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know there maybe a few who are not sure about the Bond/M relationship. I really hope we can change your mind. Again, thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry for the cliffhangers, haha :D**

**Chapter 4**

M stared at James, not really sure how to respond to him. Part of her was shocked by his revelation but the other part was secretly happy. She never considered herself as one of those women who could be turned by those striking blue eyes or that cheeky grin he always displayed. The room fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop. As James looked into her eyes he could see she wasn't giving anything away.

"You're not saying anything." James said.

"I'm sorry Bond. I... I don't really know what to say."

"Look. I know you probably weren't expecting me to tell you this but it had to be said."

"Why."

"What do you mean why. You nearly died yesterday. The very idea of losing you. It terrified the hell out of me."

"What the hell could you possibly see in me. I'm old Bond."

"Why do so many people find age so bloody relevant. You are one of the strongest, bravest, kindest women I know. You take pride in your work. You care about the people in your charge and you don't let the evil bastards of this world get you down."

"He really got to you, didn't he ?"

"When someone comes after you I take it bloody personally. We didn't think you'd make it. You had to have a blood transfusion."

"The Doctor did tell me. Bond. The very idea of you and I. We'd be a laughing stock."

James gave her a small smile and took hold of her hand in his. She didn't pull it away. Instead he found her squeezing his. He could see she was unsure. Not wanting to be humiliated by her colleagues. Scared of being in a relationship with 007. His reputation as a ladies man certainly wasn't helping the situation. The strange thing was that the only time he was ever really around women was when he was working. On the odd occasion that he did get time to himself, he spent it alone. Reading or catching up on daily news. As he watched her mind ticking over he decided to go in for the kill. Catch her off guard. He leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips which caused her to jump and she let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay M."

"Yes. Sorry it's just my side's still a bit tender. I didn't mean to jump like that."

"So the kiss wasn't that bad then." James joked.

"It was nice. Strange."

"Strange."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not use to being kissed by James Bond."

"The Doc said you can leave at the end of the week. Kincade has found a cottage not to far away. We can stay there for a week before returning to London."

"I can't stay around here. I need to get back to work."

"Like hell you are. You need to rest. Doctor's orders. MI5 can get along without us for a few weeks. We're going to take a break from work. You're going to get better and you and I are going to get to know each other properly."

"Oh are we now."

"I love you M and I'll be damned if I'm going to give up the fight."

"This could end very badly for us."

"Or it could be the start of something great. Forget the age gap. Forget what others will think. Just live for the moment because you never know when your time's up."

"I guess nobody knows that more than you and I."

"So. Are you in."

"Let's just take it one day at a time but yes I'm in."

He gave her his cunning smile and leaned into kiss her again. This time she didn't pull back. Instead she just embraced it and just hoped that thing's wouldn't end badly for them.

To Be Continued...

**Well I'm back to work tomorrow and I have about another 8 Fics that need updating. So this might be it until the weekend but good news is I'm on holiday for a week after Friday so I'll be making up for it then. Thanks again my lovlies xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who are reading this. I'm really enjoying writing this. Nobody noticed my little error though. I've been referring to MI5 since Chapter 2 instead of MI6 so apologies. I've been watching so much Spooks I forgot which division I was writing for. I couldn't reply to Lauren who wanted to know when I was updating, so Lauren here it is and thanks again xx**

**Chapter 5**

James woke up to the birds singing outside. He had forgotten how much he missed the peace and quiet. It was nice to be able to think without guns blazing all the time. There was a knock at his bedroom door and he sat up.

"Yeah. Come in Kincade."

"Morning lad. Sleep well."

"I did actually. It's a nice place."

"Aye it is that. Come get up. Breakfast is on the table."

James got up and put on a pair of blue jeans and white shirt. He quickly ran a comb through his hair and went through to the kitchen to find the table covered in food.

"It is breakfast isn't it Kincade."

"Too much."

"Just a bit."

"Sorry lad. I'm used to eating big."

"It's okay. Looks good." James said. Eating a piece of bacon.

"So, you happy about today."

"Yeah. Can't wait until she's out of that bloody hospital."

"You haven't said much about what she said when you told her how you felt. you did tell her didn't you?"

"Yeah I told her. She was a little shocked. She doesn't understand what I could possibly see in a woman her age. Why do people always have such a problem with age. It's never bothered me."

"That's because you're always surrounded by young, beautiful women."

"M's beautiful."

"She is lad but she's not young. You're so used to being the older one in a relationship and now the roles are reversed. Don't ask me why but some women feel awkward dating younger men, what people will say about them."

"That's how she feels. Worried about what people at work will think. I no it frightens her, being with me. I know I'm a known womanizer. I need her to see I'm capable of change. When it comes to her I know I can change."

"That's good lad. You give it to her straight. Now eat your breakfast."

James gave Kincade a small smile. He sat feeling like a child again A Son having breakfast with his Father. It felt nice.

M was in her room packing up her bag when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw James standing in the doorway. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back as he walked over to her. She began to feel like a nervous young girl when he stood infront of her. His strong aftershave invading her senses.

"Morning M."

"Hello. How did you know I'd be ready."

"I figured you'd be in a rush to get out of here. I don't blame you. Hospital's aren't exactly my favourite place either. You okay." He asked. Taking in her nervous look.

"I'm fine."

She looked up at him and could see in his eyes he wanted to kiss her. She could feel herself leaning into him but then she pulled back quickly.

"We should go Bond."

"Right, ofcourse. Here, let me take your bag."

She walked out of the room ahead of him. Leaving him standing alone and worried.

The drive back to the cottage was quiet. Barely a word spoken between them. When they pulled up, Kincade was waiting for them outside. He gave M a warm smile as he approached them.

"M. How are you."

"Hello Kincade. I'm feeling alot better thank you. James and I owe you our lives. Without your help we wouldn't have made it."

"Don't be silly lass. Come on, let's get you inside."

Kincade ushered M inside, followed quickly by James. Kincade began showing M around the cottage and then took her to her room. James came in at the back of them and laid M's bag on her bed.

"Well. I'll go an put the kettle on shall I?"

"Thanks Kincade." James said.

M was about to leave aswell until James took hold of her arm.

"Please don't leave. We need to talk M."

M took a seat on the bed. She began to feel uneasy when James took a seat from the corner and sat down infront of her.

"I scared you the other day. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"I have too. I don't know what else to do. I don't want to lose you."

"I just don't know if I can do this. A relationship with you. It might be too much for us to handle. Especially for me. James I'm your Boss. You have to take orders from me."

"I can do that. I can keep things seperate. I'll try bloody hard. I don't want to give up on this, on us."

"I need time to think about. I know I'm not making things easy for you. It's all taken me by suprise. I had no idea you felt that way. I need time. Time to think about us and recover from my injuries. Please, if you care about me at all then do this for me."

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so Naz wanted a longer Chpater so I hope this is okay and LadyDuchess82 can you send me a link for the tumbl ones please. I couldn't find them today. As always enjoy and review. Love you all xx**

**Chapter 6**

James did as M asked of him and gave her some space over the next few days. Deep down inside it was killing him. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms. To kiss her like she'd never been kissed before. To tell her just how much she meant to him. She could feel his eyes on her as they sat quietly at the dinner table. Everytime she glanced at him, he quickly turned away. She still couldn't understand what it was he saw in her. What did he see that she couldn't.

"M."

"Sorry Kincade."

"I asked if you'd care for more wine."

"Oh, yes please. Sorry, I was miles away."

"Quite alright my dear. So did you enjoy your walk earlier."

"Yes I did. It was nice to get out of the cottage for a little while. Though I may have overdone it a little."

"Are you okay." James asked, suddenly concerned.

M stared over at James and saw the sudden concern in his eyes which made her heart melt. She began to feel a small glimmer of gulit at the way she had been avoiding him over the last few days.

"I'm okay James, really."

"If you're sure." He said, smiling.

Kincade sat eating his meal whilst looking between James and M and wondering to himself just how childish to people could be.

Later on that evening after the table had been cleared and the dishes washed. Kincade was getting ready to go out for a night stroll. He decided it might be best to give them a few hours alone and hopefully they could sort out whatever was going on between them.

"You off out Kincade." James asked, sipping a glass of whiskey.

"Well it's a nice night and to be honest I thought you two could do with some alone time."

"You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do lad. Look, you've barely said two words to each other since she was released from hospital. You held that woman in you arms. You cried with her when you both thought she wasn't going to make it. You spent hours on end at the hospital waiting to see if she'd be alright but most importantly you risked your life to save her and did I might add. I know she hasn't handled your admission of love the way you'd have hoped."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Don't give up on this one. She may not be the kind of woman you normally go for but something clearly attracted you to her. She means something to you. Put your foot down. Forget for a moment that she's your Boss and just think of her as any other woman. Now, I'm going for my walk. Get to work lad. That's an order." Kincade winked, as he walked out.

James smiled as he watched Kincade leave. He walked through to the kitchen to see M standing by the back door looking out into the night. She was standing holding a glass of red wine in her hand. As he looked on he honestly couldn't remember her looking as beautiful as she did at that moment. He walked over to her carefully removed the glass from her hand, startling her.

"What on earth are you doing." She asked, startled.

"I've decided enough is enough."

"I've only had a couple of glasses."

"I'm not talking about the wine M. I'm talking about this awkwardness between us. You said you needed time to think, well I think I've been somewhat patient over the last few days. I've given you the space you asked for. I didn't pry, I didn't ask any questions. Well I'm asking now."

M stared at him and saw fear in his eyes. The fear of her rejection. He was right. He had given her the space she'd asked for. Had she thought about him, ofcourse she had. If she was honest with herself she had done nothing but think about him.

"It's this whole age thing that's bothering me."

"M…"

"I know you don't see it as a big deal but it is. You've spent your entire life with these young, beautiful women. Granted in your eyes you see them as part of your work but still, you sleep with them. What am I in your eyes, really."

"You want to know what you are to me. You're a chance at something more. A chance at love, at happiness. To be with someone who already knows everything there is to know about me. Who knows that when I come home quiet and bruised from the field, you know I won't want to discuss it. You're someone who's seen me at my worst and you still put your trust in me."

"You can't have it all with me James. You won't have the big house with the white picket fence, the 2 cars in the driveway, the children running around the house. I can't give you that. I will never be able to give you the chance at fatherhood."

"Children aren't everything and anyway, who said I wanted Children."

"You've never once thought about it."

"Perhaps once a very long time ago but that was in the past. Now we're here in the present and all I know here and now is that I love you. Don't use Children as an excuse not to be with me or age because it's all bullshit and you know it."

"Oh do I."

"The real reason, which you admitted yourself is purely that you're scared. Okay yes in the past it's been all about sex with beautiful women."

James suddenly went very quiet and M began to see that sadness in his face that had never really gone away since he killed Silva.

"Go on." She instructed.

"Everything changed when you were shot. When you fell into my arms and you told me it was the end for you. I felt as though my entire life was coming to an end. I was holding you and crying because I realised just how much I loved you and I was damned if I was going to lose you because of that bastard."

"Oh James."

M took one look into his eyes, deep into his soul and everything she was worrying about just melted away. She realised how much she truly did love him too. She closed the back door and began to move into James and slowly her arms went around his neck pulling him towards her. He followed suit and kissed her firmly on the lips, never wanting to let her go. She let out a small gasp as she was suddenly picked up and was carried through to the bedroom.

"I want to be absolutely certain that you're sure about this M because there's no going back."

"I'm sure. I love you James. Now hurry up before Kincade gets back." She smirked.

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**First off the reviews again are amazing. Thank you soooo much. I need some advice. I want to write a Spooks Fic about Connie James and not sure whether to proceed or not because nobody was particularly fond of this character all except me. I know she turned traitor and killed poor Ben but I always see beyond the evil. I wrote one for Tessa Phillips a while back and it wasn't well recieved. I don't want to write it to be berated again. I loved Connie, I thought she was an amazing character and thought Gemma Jones who played her did a great job. Hoping there are some Spooks fans here. Anyway I'm also behind on my Scott & Bailey Fanfics and the S&B Fangirls will kill me if I fall behind on them, so I need to get back to them after this chapter but no fretting, I will update before the week is out. Alrighty my darlings here's another chapter for you because you're simply fab xx**

**Chapter 7**

Kincade arrived home about 1am after stopping by the pub a few miles out. He hadn't meant to drink as much as he had but if people offer you drinks then whats a man to do. He came stumbling in the door and fell forward onto the floor, laughing as he went. James and M were sleeping when the noise woke M up.

"James. James wake up." She whsipered.

"Mmmmmm. What is it." He asked, sleepily.

"I think I heard something."

"Okay, don't worry. I'll go check it okay."

James could see M was still scared. Even though she knew Silva was dead, there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was still at risk. James got out of bed and grabbed his gun from under the pillow. He opened the bedroom door slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"M it's okay. It's just Kincade. Looks like he's had a few. Go back to sleep."

"You sure you don't want a hand."

"Go back to sleep." He replied, walking over to her and giving her a deep kiss.

M did as she was told and James went out and closed the bedroom door behind him. Kincade heard the noise and suddenly saw feet infront of him. He looked up and saw James staring down at him.

"You're drunk."

"That lad I am. Everywhere I turned folks were buying me drinks. What was I gonna do eh."

"Oh I don't know. Say thanks but no thanks. Come on."

James bent down and helped Kincade to his feet. He helped him into the kitchen and James put the kettle on and prepared a large cup of coffee for his friend.

"We were expecting you back hours ago."

"Yeah well I told you I'd give you some space. If I'm gonna have a cracking hangover tomorrow then it had better have been worth the bloody trouble."

James poured the coffee and sat it down infront of Kincade. Who drank it without fuss.

"So come on lad. Tell me. Is my hangover gonna be worth it."

"It was worth it."

"Yeah. About bloody time. Honestly, you're like a couple of bloody teenagers. So you two have erm…." He asked, nodding to the bedroom.

"Yes, we have. She decided to give us a go. I've finally made her realise I only want her. The house, the kids isn't important."

"You what." Kincade asked, confused.

"She said to me earlier that she's never be able to give me the things other women could. The big house. The chance at fatherhood."

"Oh. I never even though about that. So never having children wouldn't bother you. I regret it, everyday. Never finding the right woman to settle down with. Not being able to leave my posessions to anyone when I'm gone."

"You have me."

"How long has it been since I saw you. Years lad."

"Well maybe now it's time to change that. I'd fogotten how much I missed you. It's been good the last few weeks. Being around here again. You were always like a father to me and I'm sorry I haven't made more of an effort to stay in touch."

"You will always be welcome here. You and M. Whenever you need to escape London and MI6."

"Sounds like a good idea. I still can't believe she finally agreed. I can't describe how happy I am right now."

"Isn't it gonna be a bit awkward as work."

"Everyone will find out sooner or later and anyway I can be professional. I know how much the job means to her. Hell it means just as much to me. It's been a part of us for far too long. We'll manage. It's worth it."

"Well I'm happy for you lad. Both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I should maybe get some sleep. Think I'll need it."

"Yeah. Do you need a hand."

"Thanks lad but I'm quite capable of putting on my pajamas. See you in the morning."

"Night."

James watched as Kincade walked to his room. He put the coffee mug in the sink and made his way back to the bedroom. He closed the door quietly behind him and got back into bed.

"Is he alright." M whispered.

"Yeah he's fine. He'll have one hell of a hangover though."

"As long as he's okay."

James gave a small smile to himself and rolled over to put his arm around M's waist pulling her close to him. The need to be near her as strong as it ever was. Secure in the fact she was safe.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

M woke the next morning to find James staring at her. She gave him a small smile and leaned into kiss him.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning. You okay."

"Will you stop worrying about me. I can't count the number of times you ask me that in a day."

"Sorry. I can't help it, I worry M."

"I know."

"Listen I've been thinking about something."

"Oh. I'm intriuged."

"We're together now. I feel silly calling you M when you have a name."

"I see."

"Look, I won't call you by your name when we're at work, I promise but here in private, surely we can be less formal."

"What about Kincade."

"You'd still feel better having him call you M."

"When there's others around he may forget and let it slip."

"Okay, so just me then. When he's not around I can call you..."

"Barbara. My name's Barbara."

"Barbara. It's nice. Suits you."

"Thank you very much. I suppose we should get up."

"Yeah, let's make Kincade a nice fattening breakfast."

They smiled at one another before getting up and dressed. They were in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Kincade walked in, looking like hell.

"Morning Kincade."

"Lad, M."

"Morning. You okay." M asked.

"Don't. I feel shite."

"I told you that you should have refused the drinks."

"Yes lad I know. I'll listen next time. What the hell are you cooking." He grimaced.

"Sausage, bacon, eggs. Your favourite."

"Not today son. Don't think I'll manage it."

"Try. It'll settle your stomach."

James set the plate infront of him and one look at it had him rushing to the toilet. James and M burst out laughing.

"Serves him right."

"James."

"Well. He knows he can't handle his drink. I'm not feeling sympathy."

"Now come on, he did go out last night to give us time on our own. He was doing us a favour. Be a little understanding."

"Fine but I'm only doing it for you."

"I love you so much." She smiled.

"I love you too Barbara. God it feels funny saying that."

"Yes, well just remember where you say it or I'll have you shot."

"Yes Ma'am." James winked.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen kissing when James phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and then at M.

"What is it." She asked.

"It's Tanner."

"Well you'd better answer it."

"Bill."

"Bond the hell are you."

"I told you, Scotland."

"How is she."

"Yeah, she's fine. Recovering well. Is something wrong." James asked, picking up worry in Tanner's voice.

"We may have a situation. I'd really appreciate it if you and M could get back to London as quickly as possible."

"Tanner what is it. Tell me."

"Someone associated with Silva is threatening revenge on you and M. We need to back."

"We're on our way."

James hung up the phone and looked at M who had a look of worry displayed on her face. She could tell by his expression that it wasn't good news.

"What is it. What's happened."

"Look I don't want you to worry, okay."

"Too late. James tell me."

"Someone who is connected to Silva has been in contact with MI6. They've threatened the lives of you and I."

"Oh my god. I knew it was too good to be true. It won't end will it. Even in death he'll win."

"Hey, don't. Don't say that. I'll die before I let anything happen to you. Nobody is going to get to you."

"James I'm scared."

"I know, I know. Come here. It'll be okay."

M started crying as James held her in his arms. He knew it had been too good to be true. All he wanted was some peace and quiet to enjoy time with the woman he loved. All in good time he thought. All in good time.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm back to work tomorrow so this maybe it for a week. I will try very hard to update during the week but I'm not making any promises. Thank you to all who are still following this story xx**

**Chapter 9**

By the next morning James was up bright and early packing up their stuff into the boot of Kincade's car. He looked around him at the beautiful countryside and wished that they could stay here just a little longer.

"You all packed lad." Kincade asked, appearing at his side.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks for letting me borrow the car. I'll get someone to bring it back down to you as soon as possible."

"Don't be silly. I'll pop upto London next week. Check up on you both. Make sure you're still in one piece."

"Why isn't life simple Kincade. Silva's dead, why can't things just end there."

"That would be too easy son."

"All we wanted was some quality time together. Was that too much to ask."

"You will get that again but in the meantime you need to find whoever this person is who still wants M and you and make sure you get them."

"She can't get hurt again. She was lucky to make it out alive this time."

"She's a tough lady that one. She'll get through this little crisis."

"She means so much to me Kincade."

"Then keep her safe."

James closed the car boot as M came outside. Kincade gave her a small smile as she looked wearliy at them.

"You ready to go." James asked.

"Yes. Everything's all packed up. Kincade thank you again for taking us in and letting me recouperate."

"No need lass. Glad to help. I'm just sorry to see you go so soon."

"Well hopefully when all this is over we could back for a visit."

"Your both welcome here anytime."

"Thank you again Kincade. See you soon." She smiled, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She stepped back and went to sit in the passengers side of the car. James shook Kincade's hand and they said their goodbyes. James got into the car and started the engine. He gave one last wave from out of the wimdow and drove off. Kincade stood watching them leave and prayed to god he'd see them again very soon.

As James drove along the windy roads, he would glance over at M every so often and see her quiet demeanour.

"Barbara. Speak to me."

"Sorry, what."

"You're too quiet. Talk to me."

"I don't think I've ever been so afraid to go back to London."

"We'll get whoever this is. You'll have plenty of security around you."

"I don't want them. I want you, only you."

"Look what happened when it was only me protecting you before. You were shot. You ended up in hospital."

"Yes but you killed Silva. You saved me. The only reason I got shot was because of my terrible ability to shoot a gun."

"I will stay by your side as much as I possibly can. I promise."

"Stay with me."

"What."

"I need you to stay with me at the house. I need you there."

"If I start staying the night at your's then they're going to find out about us."

"I don't even think I care anymore. You're the only one I really trust with my life James. If having everyone find out about us in order for you to stay at mine then they find out."

"When I find out who it is that's doing this to us, they're gonna wish they had never been born."

"My knight in shining armour."

"That's me. Aren't you glad you gave me double O status now."

"Absolutely."

She looked over at him with passion in her eyes as she gave his left leg a squeeze and he wanted so much to pull over and have his way with her but now is not the time he told himself. He put his foot down. He needed this mess over with as soon as possible.

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. Can't believe I'm upto Chapter 10 already. How did that happen. Glad people are still reading xxx**

**Chapter 10**

They arrived back in London at 10pm. It was too late to head to MI5 so they went straight to M's house. James pulled up in the driveway and got their bags out of the car. M walked upto the front door and turned the key in the lock. She stood aside to let James in before her and he walked straight through to her bedroom and placed the bags on the floor. When he came back out he found M sitting on her favourite chair, looking as though she was ready to fall apart. The sight of her looking so scared made his stomach knot. He walked over to her and took a seat on the coffee table opposite her.

"I'll keep you safe Barbara." He whispered. Taking hold of her hand.

"I know you will. I never doubted that."

"But I did."

"Well don't. Just do your job. That's all I ever ask of you."

"We should get some sleep. I'll phone Tanner and let him know we made it back in one piece. You go and get ready for bed."

"Will you be joining me."

"What do you think. I already told you. I'll stay by your side as much as I possibly can."

She went to stand up and let out a small gasp and James had his arm around her shoulder in seconds.

"Are you alright."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just stood up too quickly. My side still hurts occasionally."

"Go on. Go get ready for bed. I'll be in shortly." James smiled.

She gave him a warm kiss before heading to bed. James took a seat on the sofa and dialled Bill's number. He waited a few minutes before Bill finally answered.

"Bond, is that you."

"Evening Tanner."

"When did you get back."

"About 2o minutes ago."

"Is she okay."

"M's fine. You know how she is. Likes to pretend eveythings fine."

"The reason I told to to head back."

"Oh yes. I was curious. Who the hell is it Tanner. Silva's dead. Who else could possibly want M. We killed all his men."

"Yes, his men but a woman by the name of Luna Diablo has been in contact and made threats on M's life and yours. She knows you killed Silva."

"Who the hell is she."

"Are you sitting down."

"Bill just tell me."

"His Daughter."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Bill began to wonder if James had heard him.

"Bond, are you still there."

"Yeah, I'm still here. His Daughter. I wasn't even aware he had one."

"A secret love child. Luna's Mother Remy Diablo and Silva spent a few months together back in the late 80's. He took off after she found out she was pregnant. Luna tracked him down about 5 years ago and she's been around ever since. She was told of her Father's death a few days ago. She did some digging and found out about his attack on you and M. Now that you've killed her Father, she…"

"She wants her revenge on us."

"I know this is the last thing M needs right now."

"Can't be helped I guess."

"Where have you two been anyway. I gathered Scotland when we finally tracked your phone but.."

"Highlands. My home. She needed somewhere quiet to recouperate."

"Is she recovered."

"She's getting there. She still has some pain but she's okay."

"I'm glad. MI5 wouldn't be the same wthout her. We'll expect you in here, 9am tomorrow morning."

"9am. Night Tanner."

James hung up the phone and made his wat into the bedroom. He looked over at M who was sleeping soundly. He took of his clothes and climbed into bed beside her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I give you my word darling. On my life, I won't let anyone near you. Sleep well beautiful lady." He whispered into her ear.

M pretended to she hadn't heard the sweet words he spoke to her. She felt him move further into her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. In his arms she knew she's be safe.

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I just have to say that I am really loving all the Bond/M fics that are suddenly appearing on here now. All I can say is it's about time, yaaaay xxxx**

**Chapter 11**

M woke the next morning to the strong smell of coffee and toast. She got up and quickly jumped in the shower and put on her black dress suit. She applied some makeup but nothing to grand, just enough to cover up her lack of sleep. She walked into the kitchen to find James pouring her a large coffee. As soon as he saw her, he stopped what he was doing and walked over to her to pull her in for a kiss. She had to admit she's missed this sort of thing first thing in the morning. Her Husband had stopped showing displays of affection years before his death and having James take such care and consideration in making her feel loved filled her heart.

"Morning beautiful."

"Beautiful. I don't feel as such this morning."

"Well you are. Don't ever forget that. Here I made you some toast and coffee." He said walking back to the counter.

"I'm not really that hungry to be honest."

"You need to eat something. You need your strength for today."

M saw a glimpse of worry cross his face as he sat down beside her at the table.

"What did Tanner tell you last night."

"Oh that."

"Don't lie to me or spare my feelings. Give it to me straight."

"Did you know that Silva had a Daughter."

"What. No ofcourse not. There was no record of it."

"Her names Luna. Luna Diablo. She was a result of an affair he had with her Mother years ago. She got in touch with him about 5 years ago, according to Bill. She was told of her Father's death a few days ago and she was pretty upset, which is understandable."

"One would assume she was unfamiliar with her Father's career."

"Well we're not sure but when she found out about you and I and that her Father had tried to kill you. Well you'd have to assume she has some knowledge."

"So now she wants me dead too."

"Both of us. It's not just you this time. I am going to do everything in my power to keep us safe. You're my life now and I'll be damned if I'm loosing it."

M grazed his cheek with her hand and looked at him with such love in her eyes.

"You know these last few weeks have been amazing. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much. I don't think I ever loved my Husband in quite the same way as I do for you. Seeing you care so much for me, willing to die for me. Oh, how I wish I were about 20 years younger then we could have quit this life, moved away somewhere quiet. Then I could have given you that home I know you so desire and a chance at fatherhood."

"I already told you. That stuff isn't important to me. As long as I have you then that's all I care about. I think it's time we were making a move. Bill wants us in for 9am."

"Oh he does, does he. Come on then. We'd better not keep Mr Tanner waiting." She smiled.

They arrived at MI6 30 minutes later. James and M walked into her office to find Bill Tanner and Eve Moneypenny waiting for them. When Bill saw M standing before him, he had never been so pleased to see the woman he had once nicknamed Evil Queen of Numbers.

"Ma'am. You have no idea how good it is to have you back."

"Thank you Tanner. Are you well."

"Very Ma'am."

"Miss Moneypenny. How are you settling in."

"It's fine. Starting to feel like home. We're very glad to have you back M. You too Bond."

"Nice to see we were missed M". James smirked.

They all took a seat around the briefing table as Bill began to fill them in about Luna.

"Last week we received a package addressed to you. We were unsure of it's contends as it was marked "For M's Eyes Only". We took the package down to Q , who inspected it and there was a small handmade bomb inside." Bill stated.

"How the hell did a bomb get passed security." M asked.

"Bloody incompetance more than anything. A new security guard. He was still training".

"That's hardly a bloody good excuse Bill. After everything that happened to M. They should be extra vigilant."

"Yes Bond I know. The guard has been repremanded."

"Anything else." M asked softly, clutching James hand under the table.

"There was a note sent several days later. She used the same tag line as her Father."

"You will pay for your sins." James said.

"Yes."

"Ma'am the most important thing right now is to keep you safe, both of you. It isn't just you she want now. Bond is on her list aswell." Eve stated

"She will come for you both." Bill said.

"Then let her come. I will not be herded up like live stock. I won't."

M got up from her seat and marched out of the office. The room fell silent and James gave a small smile to Moneypenny and Tanner.

"She's had a rough few weeks. Just give her a few moments to calm herself."

"I'll head downstairs and see if Q has managed to get a trace on Luna." Eve said.

"Yes and I'll get extra security rounded up. You two are going to need a lot of protection."

"Is that really necessary Bill. I do after all have double 0 status. I'm quite capable of protecting us."

"A little extra help wouldn't go a miss." Bill smiled.

Bill and Eve both got up and headed for the door as M walked back inside. She gave them a small smile of apology as they closed the door behind them. She gave a small sigh a James walked over to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Don't worry Barbara. It's all going to be alright."

"I hope so James. I really hope so."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days or maybe a week or so, I forget. I've been trying to catch up on my other stories and I had a little bit of writers block. So I hope this is okay. I couldn't leave my readers with nothing. Love you all xx**

**Chapter 12**

The next few days were relatively quiet for James and M. They had their extra security with them and James made sure he was at M's side the whole time. M was sitting in her office catching up on the overload of paperwork she had missed whilst she had been recouperating when her phone buzzed. At first she thought it was James checking up on her but when she looked at the caller id she noticed that it was Gareth Mallory. She answered in frustration, wondering what he wanted this time.

"Mallory. To what do I owe the pleasure." She asked.

"Hello M. How are you, recovering well I trust."

"You know me. You can't keep me down for long."

"Ofcourse and Bond. How is he?"

"He's fine, why do ask."

"Just being friendly M."

"What is it you want Mallory. I'm very busy."

"I need you to come down to my office. There are things we need to discuss."

"Such as?"

"M, this shouldn't be discussed over the phone. An hour good for you?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter."

"Not really. I'll see you in an hour then."

M's phone cut off and she placed it back on her desk, wondering what in the hell he could possibly want with her. James came walking through to the waiting area of M's office to find Eve typing up some reports.

"Moneypenny. How did Q go with getting a trace on Luna."

"Nothing as yet. She appears to be using an untraceable phone but Q won't give up. He'll find her."

"Is she still in her office."

"Yeah. Erm Bond, can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends on what it is."

"It's about M."

"A personal question about M. Well this should be interesting. Go on then."

"Look, you can tell me to mind my own business but I noticed that she was holding on to your hand earlier, under the table."

"How the hell could you possibly see that."

"I'm good a reading body language, that and I saw it when I bent down to pick up my pen I'd dropped."

"Oh."

"Look it's none of my business, well anyone's really. Curiousity just got the better of me. It doesn't take an expert to see you obviously care about her."

"I do. Seeing her go through what she went through with Silva. Lying there in the church, close to death. I guess it made me realise what she meant to me."

"So you two are officially together then."

"Well not officially. I don't think M's ready for people to know about us yet. The age gap worries her sometimes."

"Why?"

"I think she worries that I'll get bored of her and want to move on."

"From what I've heard about you and women, especially younger women."

"I admit I've slept with a lot of women, it was part of the job. I'm trying my very best to prove that she's the only woman for me. I don't give a damn about her age. She's beautiful, end off."

"I really hope you mean that. I know I haven't know her very long but I like her."

James gave her a warm smile and headed into M's office. He saw her picking up her mobile and handbag as he entered.

"Hey, you off somewhere?"

"You checking up on me yet again." M smirked.

"Yes."

M walked round to stand beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You need to stop fussing over me. I have an agent with me at all times."

"I can't help it. After everything that happened, I'm just scared of loosing you again. Where are you off too anyway?"

"Gareth Mallory has requested my presence."

"Mallory. What does he want."

"Oh I don't know. Probably to try and convince me that it's time to retire. Let someone younger and fitter take over as head of MI6."

"You'll fight him on it, I hope. Don't let him push you into anything you're not ready for."

"Have you ever known me to take any shit from people. Especially bloody pencil pushers like him."

M looked into James eyes andcould see something bothering him. She kissed him gently and pulled back.

"James what's wrong. You look like you want to say something."

"I don't want you to get angry or start panicking."

"What about."

"Moneypenny's onto us."

"What. How."

"She noticed us holding hands under the table the other day and clearly the looks we give one another have not gone unnoticed by her."

"What did she say. Has she told anyone?"

"Ofcourse she hasn't. She won't. She doesn't seem the type to gossip. She didn't say it directly but I think if I was ever to hurt or betray you, she'd have my balls."

"Really."

M suddenly went very quiet and was pulling away from him.

"Hey. I would never betray you or hurt you. Don't think for a moment that will ever happen. You're the only one for me. Remember that."

He pulled her back into him and kissed her passionately on the lips before heading for the door, knowing she wouldn't forget that kiss in a while.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**To all my avid followers, I'd like to say how sorry I am that it's taken me a few weekes to update. I got carried away writing Christmas fics for Bond and my other Fandom Scott & Bailey. Anyway, I'm back. Have you missed me ?**

**Chapter 13**

M sat outside Gareth Mallory's office an hour after he called. His secretary told her that he was held up with a conference call. Bloody typical she thought to herself. He must have known he had that call to take, anything to keep her waiting. As she waited she began thinking about what James had said to her before she left. She thought she and James had been careful to keep their new relationship a secret. Eve Moneypenny was a lot more aware of things going on around her than M had given her credit for, she just hoped she'd be able to keep her confidence. M's was brought back to reality by a young voice.

"M. Mr Mallory will see you now." The petite young blonde said.

"Thank you." M replied, giving the young woman a warm smile.

M walked through to Mallory's office to find him standing beside the window.

"M, good afternoon. I'm glad you could make it."

"You didn't exactly leave me with much choice in the matter."

"Take a seat." He instructed.

She took a seat and he sat down in the chair opposite her. She started to feel a little uneasy but she didn't know why. There was a few moments of silence before M decided to speak.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life in the court. I've never gotten the chance until now."

"It's quite alright. I wasn't always a pencil pusher you know. I can still handle a gun."

"Well that makes one of us them." She replied, quietly.

"How's the hip."

"Not too bad. Still a little tender occasionally but I'm getting there."

"That's good and Mr Bond, how's he?"

As soon as she heard James name mentioned, she felt her stomache dropped. Mallory saw her expression change and knew right away that his assumptions had been right.

"007 is fine sir."

"Looking after you well I trust."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." She asked in a defensive tone.

"You know what I'm talking about M. A few months ago I asked you if you were sentimental about him."

"And your point is?"

"You never answered my question. He's gone above and beyond his duty where you're concerned and we both know it. I'm well aware you cleared him for duty when he shouldn't have been."

"Why didn't you say anything before."

"I didn't say anything because I knew how much you relied on him. He was the only way you had of any chance of getting out of the Silva situation alive. I'm not the bastard you think I am you know."

"You still want me to retire though, don't you?"

"After everything that's happened, wouldn't you prefer an easy life. You came very close to death once. That man would have been devastated if Silva had suceeded in killing you and we both know it."

"Mallory I have no intention of retiring, besides what on earth would I do with myself. I'm still capable of doing my job."

"And Bond. There is something between you, isn't there?"

"There's no law against it. We're doing nothing wrong."

"I didn't say you were. Just be careful M. We all know Bond is known for his womanizing ways."

"I KNOW THAT. I am sick to death of people telling me that. I know what he's like but he assures me that he can change. He's my agent and I trust him."

Mallory's secretary was typing up reports when a hand suddenly went over her mouth and a gun was pointed to her. Her life was all over in seconds as she fell to the floor. M's agent suddenly appeared with a coffee in his hand as the other shooter pointed their gun at him. He let out a warning shout before the bullet entered his head and he fell to the ground beside Mallory's secretary. M and Mallory broke their conversation as they heard someone yell Code Red. M and Mallory quickly stood up as the door burst open and two armed subjects came in waving guns at them. Mallory went to raise the alarm but one of the gunmen hit him over the head with the gun, knocking him out. M went to make a run for it but her hip still bothered her every so often and a slight wave of pain caused her to fall against the chair. One of the gunmen saw her trying to escape and caught her from behind.

"Where the hell do you think you're going."

"Who are you. What do you want."

"What do I want. You. I want you."

"Who are you."

The gunman removed the balaclava to reveal their face.

"I'm Luna Diablo."

"Silva's Daughter." M replied, shocked.

"The one and only and it's time you paid for what you did to my Father you bitch. You and James Bond."

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

M woke up feeling slighty nauseous and light headed. She quickly began to remember being in Mallory's office, attempting to run for her life as someone had caught her from behind. She remembered Luna revealing herself to M and Luna putting something over M's mouth which had caused her to black out. She looked at her surroundings. There wasn't much in the room, only the bed and a small table at the side and a sink. She felt quite cold as she pulled a blanket around her. A horrible feeling in the pit of her stomache stirred as she began to recall the shooting and Mallory being attacked. As much as she hated the man, he had saved her life and she wouldn't wish him any harm. Her mind turned to James and she wondered if he'd been informed of her kidnapping. This was the last thing either of them needed. She didn't want to die at the hands of Silva's Daughter, hell she didn't want to die at all. Maybe Mallory was right, perhaps it was time she retired. Maybe she was getting to old for all this running around after bad guys but what would she do instead. She was dammed if she'd sit around at home watching daytime tv. Despite all the danger, she loved her job. She loved the people around her and most importantly she loved James and she was scared she'd never get another chance to tell him so.

The minute James mobile had rang and had been informed about what had happened, he'd ran out of MI6 as quickly as he could and rushed over to Mallory's office. When he got there, he saw Mallory's secreatry lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to her head and lying next to her was M's security guard with a similar wound. He could feel the anger building up more and more. He walked through to Mallory's office to find him sitting down with an ice pack to his head and police everywhere. Mallory looked up to see Bond and could see the panic setting in already.

"Bond, look I…"

"What the hell happened. Where is she?"

"What do you mean you don't know. What the bloody hell happened."

"2 gunmen just came barging in an over powered us. It all happened so quickly. One minute we were talking and the next I was hit. We heard M's security yelling code red. I had no idea they'd killed my secretary or M's security."

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Same to you."

Mallory looked at James and saw how tired and worried he looked.

"She really loves you." Mallory spoke.

"Pardon."

"M. She really does love you."

"I love her too."

"I know M and I don't exactly see eye to eye on things, well, not many things actually but I do respect her and I wouldn't like to see her hurt. I knew I was right when I said she was sentimental about you and I know that after what happened at the chapel, well it was obvious to everyone how much she meant to you."

"I know she has fears about me running off with a younger woman but I would never do that. I'm in this for the long haul, the good and the bad. I couldn't live without her in my life. Bloody hell, I'm having a heart to heart with you, has it really come to this." Bond smirked.

"This might not be important, I may have been imagining it but before I was hit I could swear I heard a female voice."

"Female, are you absolutely sure."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Luna."

"What."

"Luna Diablo. She's Silva's Daughter."

"I wasn't aware he had a Daughter."

"Consequence of a one night stand with Luna's Mother many years ago. I need to get back to MI6 and get Q to start tracing this bitche's whereabouts. Get that head checked out Sir and thanks." James smiled, as he left.

M could hear a voice beside her as she stirred from her sleep.

"I SAID WAKE UP."

M opened her eyes to find Luna standing over her. She quickly sat up and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me. You won't get away with it. You do know that."

"You killed my Father. A man I never got a chance to really know."

"You want to know what kind of man he was. A killer. An assassin."

"Shut up. He may have done terrible things in his life, we all have. You didn't have to kill him. You didn't have to get your perfoming monkey to throw a knife in his back."

"He was about to shoot me. James did what had to be done."

"James. Very personal. Sleeping with him are you." She smirked.

M turned away from her when she commented about her relationship with him.

"Oh my god, you are. Toyboy huh, I'm inpressed. You didn't seem the type. Good is he."

"Don't be so crude. He will find me and he'll kill you."

"Where are we exactly."

"An old London Factory Dad converted years ago. Not much I know, he never got round to finishing it. Shouldn't take long for your Mr Bond to find us I imagine. I like it here, peaceful, secluded."

M looked on as Luna glanced out of the window a few inches away from where she sat. She looked over at the door and wondered if she had enough in her to make a run for it. Luna looked as though she was in some sort of trance, so M quietly got up from the bed and made a run for the door but Luna was too quick for her. She grabbed M by the arm and threw her to the ground and kicked her her hard in the stomache. M let out a scream as Luna kicked her and pain shot through M's hip and she landed on the concrete floor. Lund pulled her up and as M stood facing her, Luna slapped her hard on the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU STUPID BITCH."

M fell back against the bed as Luna stormed out. She turned back and lay on the bed, tears streaming from her eyes, silently hoping and praying James would find her soon.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I'm back. Hope you've all had a great Christmas xxxx**

**Chapter 15**

It was 24 hours later and James was pacing back and forth in the lab awaiting some news. Q looked up from his laptop to see the anxious look on Bond's face. He'd never seen the man look the way he did right now before. Scared, terrified that they wouldn't find M alive.

"Bond, you need to sit down before you fall down." Q said, looking over at him.

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are. SIT."

Bond looked at Q as he heard the tone of his voice change from cheeky to concerned within seconds. Bond did as he was told and sat down beside Q.

"I know you're worried about her but we will find her." Q said.

"Will we. I've nearly lose her once back at Skyfall. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose her again. I couldn't bare it." James whispered.

Q looked at him in confusion. Surely he didn't have feelings for the Boss, not M. Should he just ask Bond or just assume. If he was wrong then there was no telling what Bond might do. He did after all have a license to kill.

"Bond can I ask you a question."

"About M?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can guess what you're going to ask and the answer is yes. I'm in love with her."

"Oh, right. I see, well then. Good."

"It was nearly loosing her at Syfall, you see. The idea of being without her, it scared the shit out of me. Life without her just wouldn't be worth living. She made me who I am and I'll never be able to repay her for that."

"You saved her. I think you're quits."

"Saved her and then lost her again. She can't die Q. Not at the hands of Luna."

Q was about to respond but the bleeping from his laptop distracted him. James heard the noise and looked up aswell.

"Q, what is it. What's happening."

"I've found her. I've actually bloody found her." Q said.

"What Luna. Where Q. Where is she."

Q manouvered the mouse on his laptop and clicked a few buttons before turning to James.

"Q."

"She's at an old factory building about 3 hours from here."

"Is there a name."

"Bridgewater Tower."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, it's a deralect building. Been abadoned for over 20 years but that's where Luna is and if she's there.."

"So is M. Thanks Q."

Bond set off in his car to where Luna was and hopefully so was M. He drove for what seemed like forever, praying to god M was okay.

M woke up from an uncomfortable sleep. The pain in her hip throbbing. She sat up slowly and got up and walked over to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the dark bruise in her cheek where Luna had hit her. There were days when she wished she had taken a different path in her life. Maybe she should have just settled for the Husband, kids and big house in the country instead of working her way up the chains of command within MI6. All the hell she had been through in recent months just weren't worth risking her life for.

James had parked the car around the side of the building, out of sight. He got out and walked slowly into the building. For a woman who had just kidnapped the head of MI6, she didn't have very good security here. He took a few more steps, his gun at the ready. He saw a large looking guy standing guard at one of the many rooms in the place. He could only assume that M was behind that door. He could see the man was closing his eyes every now and again. How anyone could sleep standing up was strange to him. He took a few small steps towards the guard, doing his best not wake the man up and with one swift move, knocked the guy out. Leaving him lying out cold on the floor. He bend down to check the guards pulse and then took the keys from his keyring to open the door.

M sat on the bed taking slow steady breaths as the pain in her hip and now her face were beginning to really hurt her. She looked up as she heard the door being unlocked. Panic started to build again in the pit of her stomache as she waited for Luna to walk in. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who entered.

"James." She cried.

James walked in and saw the state she was in, the pain evident on her face. He gave her a small smile and rushed over to her side.

"M, are you okay."

"Oh James, thank god you found me." She cried. Hugging him.

He looked at her and saw the bruise that had appeared on her face.

"What the hell did she do to you."

"It's nothing."

"M, that's not nothing. Your hips bothering you, isn't it."

"I tried to make a run for it yesterday. She grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. She kicked me and she caught my hip."

"M, I never should have let you go to see Mallory alone."

"I wasn't alone. I did have security."

"Yeah and a lot of good that did you. Look, do you think you're able to walk."

"I'll certainly try. Anything to get out of here. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I'd never give up on you."

"I really do love you, you know that right."

"I love you too. More than you will ever know. Come on, put your arm around me and lets get out of here."

"You two aren't going anywhere Mr Bond". Luna said. Appearing at the door.

To Be Continued…..

**Okay so the next Chapter I'm thinking will be the last but I do have plans to write many, many more Bond/M xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well my avid readers, this is the finale. I would just like to take this opportunity to say thank you to all of you who have stayed with this story. I've never had a story that has been so well received as this one and it's all because of you all and ofcourse the wonderful Daniel Craig and Dame Judi Dench. I've had a great 3 months writing this and there will be much more Bond/M soon. Love you all xxx**

**Chapter 16**

As soon as Luna appeared, James immediately pulled M behind him to shield her from Luna.

"I always knew you weren't a very smart man Mr Bond. I knew of only one way to get you in the same room together. I don't really get it myself, loving an old woman. You're such an attractive man, all those young women you could have and you choose her."

"With respect, you don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about M."

"Well I know one thing for certain. You both killed my Father and for that you with both pay a very heavy price."

"You Father killed innocent people. He betrayed the very people he worked alongside for years. I won't lie to you, your Father was a bloody good agent, one of the best but he just couldn't help himself when money became a must have. He betrayed his colleagues, he betrayed me." M said, stepping out from behind James.

"So you had your boyfriend kill him."

"Your Father tried to kill M. His men shot her in the hip and then your Father held a gun to her head, forcing her to pull the trigger and finish them both off. I had no choice, it was him or her and I'm sorry but I won't let the woman I love die."

"Well it looks as though it's gonna happen anyway, doesn't it."

James was about to respond when the door behind Luna suddenly burst open and bullets started firing. James pulled M down with him behind the bed out of the way of the bullets. As they lay on the floor, he saw Luna falling to the ground. M was about to look up but James pulled her into him to prevent her from looking up. When the firing eventually stopped, Q's voice suddenly filled the room. James stood up and helped M to stand. They both looked over at the door and saw Q standing looking ever so pleased with himself and beside him stood Gareth Mallory.

"Q, Mallory. This is a surprise." M said.

"Not really, Q knew where I was headed. He was the one who managed to trace you. Without him, well I don't even want to think about what might have happened." James replied, pulling M closer to him.

"I knew you'd come here alone and well, I thought you may need some back up so I called Mallory for help. He arranged the hired guns." Q stated.

"Thank you Mallory. Thank you Q."

"You're welcome Ma'am, 007."

Q walked out of the room to get back into the car, clearly not feeling comfortable in the building and the dead body that was lying infront of him.

"I think we should get you both home, don't you." Mallory said.

"That would be great. Come on M, lets get out of here."

James helped M to walk out to the car and Mallory followed behind them after dealing with the body of Luna Diablo.

A few hours later M was sitting on the sofa in her house with a large brandy as James walked in and saw her deep in thought. He went over to her and took hold of her free hand.

"What are you thinking about Barbara."

She couldn't help but laugh when he said her real name out loud.

"It still feels funny when I hear you call me by my name."

"Only in private remember. I guess we haven't really had any alone time to use it since we got back."

"No, no we haven't." She said, quietly.

"What's bothering you and don't say nothing because it's something. Luna didn't to anything drastic to you did she, or have one of her men do something."

"I wasn't raped or anything like that, don't worry."

"Then what is it."

"I actually found myself feeling sorry for her. She was just a young woman, the result of a one night stand. It's wasn't her fault she had him as her Father, is it. He actually had that poor child believing all those things about us. She'd never met us, knew nothing of us and yet she was ready to kill us on the word of a killer."

"He was her Father. She was always going to believe him."

"I wasn't lying when I told her about him. He was one of the best agents I ever worked with, well aside from you ofcourse. Why did he have to take such a rotten path."

"We all have weaknesses."

"What's yours?"

"You and only you." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Do what."

"This, my job. Mallory's a good man, he'll be a good addition to MI6."

"You're serious." James asked, shocked.

"Look at everything that's happened James. I lost government names, I was shot in the hip, kidnapped by Luna, MI6 was attacked. I could have lost you too. I just don't think I have the strength to do it anymore."

"You have had a good run and maybe you're right. I mean the next time something like this happens, you might not be as lucky as you were this time around and I don't think I could cope with losing you."

"So it's settled then. I'll retire."

"Only if it's truly what you want. Don't let Mallory and the others push you into something you don't want."

"I think it is what I want. I've done my duty to my Country. It's time to let someone else take the reins. I don't want things to change between us though. I meant everything I've ever said to you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere and at least now I'll be able to call you Barbara and not have to worry about people hearing it. The best part about it is that you'll always be safe."

"Move in with me."

"What."

"I know you were only staying with me until this mess was over but I don't want you to leave. Move in with me."

"Are you sure about this. It's a big step."

"Perhaps but one I want to take."

"Okay, I guess I'm moving in then, come here."

James gathered M in his arms, happy in the knowledge that she was safe at long last. In a very strange twist he had to thank Silva in a way for what he started because without him, James would never have had the courage to tell M how he really felt about her. The events after Skyfall had certainly changed their lives for the better.

Fin xxxx


End file.
